


He's Not Worthy

by Silver_Suga



Series: Sleepy Pleasures [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: So I'm bad at tagging but here's what happens.Jimin degrades Jungkook as he tries to show Jimin that he can fuck. Jimin eventually decides that Jungkook isn't worthy because he can't last and instead gets Taehyung to show him how it's done. Also if it's important Jimin is the Mafia boss over Taehyung and Jungkook.





	He's Not Worthy

"Think you can last big boy?" Jimin nearly purrs, voice dripping with honey as he slowly circles Jungkook, like a lion circles its prey. Jungkook, stark naked and standing tall has shame twisting deliciously up his spine.

Jungkook catches Jimin's fully clothed figure from the corner of his vision and his cock jumps as more shame and humiliation settles in his stomach. Jimin laughs, condescension dripping hot and heavy over Jungkook's skin. His hand twitches to reach out to Jimin, and the shorter smacks it away. "You haven't earned the right to touch me yet."

Jungkook whimpers and clenches his fists at his sides. "Y-Yes sir," He replies, voice wavering with want.

"I asked you a question baby," Jimin coos, and even though his voice is gentle, Jungkook picks up the undertones of something mean.

"I can last," Jungkook tries to say, breathless already as Jimin slowly settles behind and runs his hands from Jungkook's waist down his thighs. Jungkook accidentally kicks his hips forward, desperate for touch.

Jimin frowns, displeased, as he pulls away. "I knew it, of course you can't last," Jimin scoffs as he walks over to the bed and lays against the headboard. "You don't deserve to fuck me."

"Let me show you," Jungkook whines, his cock jumping again as it slowly starts to leak. "Please sir, want to show you 'm a good boy."

"Do you? You really think you can prove to me that you deserve to fuck me?" Jimin looks Jungkook up and down with a crucial eye. And Jungkook thinks he'd much rather not have Jimin watching him like a predator on the hunt.

"Please sir, please let me show you," Jungkook whines and Jimin sighs.

"Very well, I'm feeling merciful tonight. Go get a toy where you can show me. Your choice," Jimin relaxes with an almost dismissive wave of the hand to gesture Jungkook towards the wardrobe.

Jungkook hesitates as he knows how crucially Jimin will eye him as he does so and he whimpers when Jimin laughs at him. "Awe Bunny, is all of the fight sucked out of you? Do you know you can't do it? Pathetic."

Jungkook clenches his fists and strides over to the wardrobe with all of their toys stowed safely away in it. Jungkook sorts through the collection for a moment. "Better choose one soon baby bun, I'm losing interest." Jimin's voice cuts through the silence, slicing through Jungkook with a hot knife of shame that has him whimpering and leaking.

Jungkook eventually grabs the realistic ass toy and walks over to the bed again and sets it on it in front of Jimin. Jimin looks at the toy with a little interest. "You going to lube it?" Jimin asks after a moment of them both staring at it, the interest gone and Jungkook whines at the thought he's boring Jimin.

Jungkook reaches for the lube on the beside table and slowly lubes it up. Jimin yawns softly and Jungkook closes his eyes for a moment, shame rocking through him. He finishes with the toy and sits back on his heels. He glances at Jimin, wanting approval.

"Oh? Does big boy really need my permission to show me how you fuck?" Jimin smirks as the bittersweet condescension washes over Jungkook. He bites his bottom lip and shakes his head before placing a hand on the top of the toy, lining himself up and slowly sinking in.

It's cold at first and he shivers, pleasure being cut temporarily, but Jungkook is still groaning as it hugs his cock tightly. "Is that all?" Jimin asks and Jungkook shakes his head harshly before slowly starting to rock in and out of the toy.

Jungkook feels good, finally something wet wrapping around him, slowly warming with his body heat. He imagines Jimin under him, praises falling from his lips because Jungkook is fucking him so well. But he hears Jimin speak up, "really? Are you already close? You're going so slow bunny."

Jungkook whimpers and changes his angle before fucking into the toy faster, but the pleasure is mounting quickly. He almost can't handle it. "Like this sir?" Jungkook asks, breathing hard, glancing at Jimin.

"So you can move your hips like a rabbit. Can you last? Because if you can't last, you won't get my hole. I'm not going to do all the work," Jimin snorts and waves his hand dismissively, eyes bored and mildly tired.

"I can do it hyung, please," Jungkook whines and as soon as he uses an honorific Jimin's eyes are fixated on Jungkook's. He immediately wants Jimin to look away again as the older one is staring into Jungkook's soul. He knows he's messed up.

"Hyung? Are you really _that_ desperate?" Jimin sneers, voice bordering on angry now and Jungkook trembles, he feels so close and if Jimin keeps talking to him like that, he knows he's going to cum. "Really? Pathetic. You can't even call me by the right name. You don't deserve my hole... I guess I'll just get Taehyung to satisfy me. At least _he_ listens to my rules, at least _he_ can last."

And that's it. Jungkook's eyes screw shut, his hips jerk one last time, and he moans loudly as he cums into the toy. Shame burns under his skin, but it only makes his orgasm more intense. He doesn't register he's crying until he comes down from his high a little. He hears Jimin cruelly laughing at him.

"See, I knew you didn't have it in you rookie. You can't last, so I'll have to get Taehyung in here instead. Maybe I'll let you watch him pleasure me like you never could," Jimin purrs with condescension and something mean, heavy and dripping like sour honey over Jungkook's tired and boneless body.

"I'm sorry sir," Jungkook whines, more tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Awe, poor bunny is crying. Is it because you disappointed your master? Too bad, go fetch Taehyung. I'm done with you," Jimin says, crossing his arms under his chest. "Well? Are you going to get him? I'm starting to rethink my decision to let you watch."

"N-No, I'm sorry sir," Jungkook cries before pulling out of the toy, whimpering from overstimulation. He wraps a robe around himself and dashes away to go find Taehyung.

In the meantime, Jimin gets up, puts the toy away to clean it later and stretches a little. He knows how Taehyung loves to contort him until he's crying from pleasure, and that's exactly what he wants Jungkook to see. He knows he's being mean, but the two have discussed this before. Jungkook practically begged to be degraded by Jimin, told him that he'd use his safeword if he starts feeling too bad because of it. So, Jimin's not concerned for Jungkook even though he's crying.

It takes a little while, but eventually Jungkook returns with Taehyung on his heels. Taehyung chuckles deeply, watching as Jimin stretches into the splits easily. "Bunny couldn't prove himself to you, huh?"

"No, and that's why he's here to watch and learn something. Tae baby, get the chair and make sure Jungkook will stay focused on us," Jimin purrs before contorting himself into a different stretch.

Taehyung smirks at wide, teary-eyed Jungkook before grabbing the wooden chair in the corner of the room. He sets it up with a perfect view of the bed and makes Jungkook sit in it after taking off his robe. Jungkook whines from the chill of the chair, but sits patiently as Taehyung goes to the wardrobe. He watches Taehyung slowly pick a silk rope before the older starts to tie Jungkook to the chair.

"Sir wants you to watch us, I'm tying you up so you can't touch yourself. You don't deserve it, you pathetic little kit," Taehyung spits, his voice dropping a few octaves, to the point Jungkook can almost feel it rumbling in his chest. Jungkook whimpers and can almost feel his cock trying to harden again.

"Tae baby, play nice. He hasn't even touched me, no need to be jealous," Jimin says and chuckles softly, only making shame burn brightly in Jungkook as he knows he's too pathetic to even be allowed to touch Jimin.

"I'm not jealous lovely, just telling him what you want in words that his dumb brain can understand. Isn't that right bun?" Taehyung's voice sounds sweet, but Jungkook whines low in his throat when he feels the words sink into his skin and cover him in humiliation.

"That's my good boy," Jimin praises Taehyung and Jungkook tugs against his restraints, wanting to be praised. Taehyung hums, pleased at himself.

"I don't know why you try with him sir. Rookie's balls just recently dropped," Taehyung croons as he lifts Jungkook's head up with his thumb and pointer finger too look into his teary eyes. "Poor baby can't help the fact that he can't last since he's barely had time to work up his stamina."

Jungkook starts crying again, hot tears slipping down his face. Taehyung, a bit startled glances at Jimin quickly. Jimin just smiles at Taehyung. "Kookie, love, want to use your safe word?" Jimin asks and Jungkook shakes his head, no, harshly. "Okay bun."

Taehyung, getting the all clear, leans in to Jungkook's face. "You look so kissable. Too bad I have to use my lips on Jimin instead of you since you're too eager to cum. Such a selfish, slutty bunny."

Jungkook whimpers, trying to lean in and kiss Taehyung, but Taehyung pulls away completely and climbs onto the bed with Jimin. "Ready love?" Taehyung asks Jimin.

"Yes Tae, I've been ready," Jimin breathes and Jungkook starts to cry all over again because he couldn't even get Jimin close to being breathless. Taehyung ignores Jungkook as Taehyung crashes their lips together.

They both breathe into each other's mouths as they kiss deeply, sloppy. Jimin is moaning softly as Taehyung starts to get handsy and licks into his mouth. Taehyung smirks and Jungkook whimpers, tugging at his restraints. Soon, Taehyung is slipping Jimin out of his silk robe and tossing it aside. Jimin leans up and bites Taehyung's neck, the younger boy breathing out a moan before taking one of Jimin's legs and pushing it slowly up against his shoulder.

Taehyung meets little resistance as he stretches Jimin into a near split. Jimin breathes a pleasured sigh as he loves it when Taehyung stretches him. Taehyung reaches down, teasing Jimin's cock with his fingertips as he goes. Jimin's breath hitches and his cock jumps before he's moaning as Taehyung pulls out the thick purple plug he had inserted inside himself much earlier in the day. "Fuck me Tae, show Kookie how he's supposed to do it."

"As you wish," Taehyung purrs and pumps himself a few times before lining himself up to Jimin's hole and sinking into him. Jimin whimpers, it going higher pitched as Taehyung's cock curves against his prostate easily. The deep rooted pleasure slowly taking over Jimin's body making him nearly tremble.

"F-Fuck," Jimin shakily breathes out before Taehyung changes Jimin's stretched position, folding both legs on his shoulders, Taehyung uses one hand to hold Jimin's ankles. 

Taehyung starts to fuck into Jimin, kicking his hips up at an angle to hit Jimin's prostate each time. He was working on getting Jimin to cum untouched to show Jungkook why he's not good enough. To show Jungkook why Jimin always goes to Taehyung. Taehyung vaguely hears Jungkook crying as he feels disappointed in himself.

"Be quiet," Taehyung barks and Jungkook jumps before biting his bottom lip to silence himself. "Dumb bunnies don't get to interrupt."

Jimin's moans grow louder as Taehyung presses his hips flush against the elders ass. Taehyung slowly grinds deeper, pressing harder against Jimin's pleasure spot. Jimin chokes on his moan as he grips the sheets tightly under him. "T-Tae," Jimin whimpers and Taehyung gently shushes Jimin before grinding deeper.

"I know love, I'll take care of you since Kookie can't."

This is one of Taehyung's favorite times. He loves to take Jimin, the strongest gang leader, apart piece by piece on his cock. Truth be told, it's one of Jimin's guilty pleasures to let Taehyung fuck him into oblivion, and he also loves being mean. However, since Tae isn't a big fan of being degradated, he pushed that side of him away. But when Jungkook joined, the new Rookie, and Jimin noticed he got hard when he scolded him, it didn't take long for Jimin to use it for his own gratification.

"Gonna cum hyung?" Taehyung asks, panting softly between his own groans. "Gonna cum on my cock? Let me see. Let Jungkook see how much better I can make you feel."

Jimin bites his bottom lip as his toes curl and Taehyung stretches Jimin's legs even further and that's the end of him. He whimpers, nearly biting his lip hard enough to bleed, as he's cumming across his chest. Taehyung continues fucking into Jimin, driving him into overstimulation. Jimin twitches, moans, and thrashes as Taehyung doesn't stop his thrusts against Jimin's prostate. Eventually, Jimin is cumming again, releasing a slew of curses that Jungkook doesn't register as Taehyung is right there with Jimin, cumming deep inside.

Jimin and Taehyung pant into each other's mouths as they share a final sloppy kiss before they look over at Jungkook. The youngest boy looks dazed and misty eyed, and the other two are a little concerned. Until they realize Jungkook came completely untouched. Just watching what he couldn't do, watching Jimin cum twice, had him spilling over himself without any other stimulation.

"Damn," Taehyung whispers and Jimin just chuckles darkly.

"I don't remember you asking to cum _sweetheart_," Jimin says, tone saturated with that mean undertone that has Jungkook bucking his hips and spent cock uselessly.

"'M sorry sir," Jungkook cries, whimpers. "C-Couldn't help it."

"You and your big, dumb, useless cock couldn't wait huh?" Jimin croons, but twitches and bites his lip when Taehyung pulls out of him.

"No sir, sorry, so sorry. Kookie will do better next time," Jungkook whimpers and Jimin's eyes soften a little at hearing how deep into subspace Jungkook is.

"Easy baby, it's okay. Maybe next time you'll finally get to fuck me."


End file.
